Isabelle Gryffindor
by DaN.RaDcLiFf.LuVeR.808-PurpleCow
Summary: Isabelle Gryffindor is going to hogwarts for her first time as a seventh year. She has her eye on Harry Potter but hopes he doesnt like her because she is royalty...there are some spelling mistakes because i tent to type fast and dont check what I'm doing
1. Chapter 1

Isabelle Gryffindor  
For many years Isabelle Gryffindor had been training with her family, since she was a Gryffindor, but this year was different. She wanted to go to Hogwarts as a sixth year. She had done lots of research on the school so she wouldn't be behind on all the rumors and fun. She knew the day she got there, there would be a ball. She was going to ask the only guy she knew, Harry Potter. She had been friends with him when they were in diapers. She didn't know, though if he still remembered her for they had stopped being friends when his parents died. She had heard that him and Ginny Weasley were a thing at one point but had broken up about 2 months ago.

"Isabelle let's go! Your train leaves in 30 minutes," her mom yelled from downstairs. Isabelle ran down the stairs to her mom running straight past her luggage because she knew A.J. her butler would get in for her.

"Isabelle, darling are you sure you want to go to Hogwarts. I mean you get the best training right here at home. Most kids would kill to get this kind of training. Camille is the best teacher in all the world. She has taught you more than you could ever learn at Hogwarts. I don't understand why you would want to go." Her mom said when Isabelle got the down stairs.  
Isabelle had been through this conversation many times and it was always the same answer she gave.

"Because I want to met boys, mostly I want to met Harry Potter." She smiled and tilted her head. Her mom gave her that look that all moms give when you're being difficult and went back to washing the dishes. Isabelle went to the car and pulled out her cell phone, she knew no one at Hogwarts would know what a cell phone is was. She began to dial the numbers of her best friend, Jordan. When she hit sent the phone read Dumb Butt (Jordan). Looking at her phone made her laugh, which was a good thing because she hadn't laughed in a long time.

"Hello" a tired voice said when Jordan answered the phone.

h

"Hello" a tried voice said when Jordan answered the phone.

"Hey Dum……Jordan" Isabelle said laughing at herself.

"Do you know what time it is Isabelle? Its 9 on a Saturday morning. Are you crazy"

Isabelle laughed, she knew her best friend was lazy but didn't know he was that lazy. "Sorry, I just thought you might want to say goodbye. I'm leaving for my new school now." she said with a tear in her eye. Leaving her best thing was the hardest thing she had ever done.  
"Your leaving now, aw that sucks. I can't believe your dad is making you go to a boarding school."

Ok scratch that leaving her best friend and lying to him was the hardest thing she had ever done.

"I know it sucks but I'll be back for Christmas and Summer."

"are you leaving now, or do I have time to come and say goodbye?"

"defiantly my bags aren't even in the cat yet"

Then all of a sudden she heard a knock on the window. When she looked to see who was bugging her during her conversation she almost cried because standing there was a black haired, 6"2, scrawny boy, Jordan. He opened the door and hoped in the car sitting beside her.

"Isn't it great that I live next door" Jordan said with a smile.

"awesome"

Jordan leaned in a gave Isabelle a huge hug.

"I'll miss not being able to bug all the time" Jordan said when they stopped hugging each other.

"I'm going to miss laughing at you and those stupid girlfriend you pick you"

"hey!"

"hay is for horses, Jordan"

"Whatever"

Just then they heard the trunk open, they both turned there heads to find A.J. putting Isabelle's stuff in the car. A.J. was a tall guy, he was not what you would expect a butler to look like. He had long blond suffer hair, and a suffer tan, he was defiantly what you call a suffer. A.J. walked to the side of the car and motioned for Isabelle to roll down the window.

When the window was all the way down A.J. said " Ms. Isabelle and Mr. Jordan we will be leaving in 2 minutes

I I sugge

"Ms. Isabelle and Mr. Jordan, we are leaving soon, I suggest you say your final goodbyes."

Isabelle laughed at her butler for trying to be all professional. "why do even try A.J. it just sounds funny when you say Ms. Isabelle"

"yeah man how many times have a told you to just call me Jordan" Jordan added in. A.J. looked at the two teenagers and stuck out his tongue, then walked away with a smile on his face.

"So" Jordan said "Your leaving"

"Yeah" Isabelle said in the smallest voice you could ever hear.

Isabelle started crying because she just couldn't take the fact that she had to lie to Jordan. Jordan had been nothing but truthful to her and here she was lying. Jordan leaned in again a gave her another big hug.

"It will be ok Isabelle, its not like your leaving for ever. Your not leaving forever are you?"

"No" Isabelle couldn't take the pressure anymore she was going to tell him that she was a witch.

"Jordan I have to tell you something" Isabelle started

"Go for it"

"Well the school I'm going to.." she was interrupted by her mom who got in the car just as Isabelle was about to spill her guts, which was obviously because she was ease-dropping.

"Ok Isabelle lets go were going to be late, hey Jordan thanks for coming over Isabelle will call you from her new school when she gets there ok." Isabelle's mom said

"Ok Mrs. Gryffindor" Jordan said "Bye Isabelle call me and write me ever day ok"

"You know I will" Isabelle said and gave Jordan one last hug.

Jordan opened up the door and walked to his house.

"Isabelle you cannot tell people, even Jordan, that you're a witch" Isabelle's mom said furious with her daughter.

"whatever mom can we just go."

"A.J. lets go" Isabelle's mom yelled out the window.

A.J. got in the car and started it. It was a short drive to the train station. Isabelle really could have walked but she had to much luggage to carry. When they arrived A.J. got out and got a cart, then began loading the luggage onto it.

"Ok Isabelle you know how to get there right, platform 9 ¾, you have to run trough…."

"Mom I know how to get there its obvious, and all the kids will be coming back from there spring brake anyway. So I wont be the only one on the bus. And if I do get lost I'll just follow the kids with the carts with OWLS in them, k." Isabelle smirked.

"Fine then bye, do I at least get a hug" her mom asked coldly.

"Bye Mom" Isabelle said and gave her mom a hug.

Isabelle got out of the car and took in the crisp, cool air. She was finally on her way to Hogwarts. She waved good bye to A.J., took her cart and was off. She watched the platforms go by, 1, 2, 3, 4, ext. When she finally reached 9 she saw a much of kids with red hair and there mom running into platform 9 ¾, Weasley. She smiled at the reds heads because she knew they were amazing people, with a reputation of loving all people.

"Come on kids lets go the bus is about to leave" the Mother Weasley said.

"Excuse me, hi I'm Isabelle, I was wondering if you will help me get to the train, its my first time and I'm a little scared" Isabelle said to none of the Weasleys in particular.

The mom was the first one to speak. "Of chores darling, don't mind me asking but aren't you a little old to be a first year."

"Oh, I'm not a first year I had home training but I didn't have many friends my age, so I decided that I would come here for my last year."

"Oh that's wonderful, well these are my kids Ginny and Ron, I have a few more but they no longer attend Hogwarts. I don't know if you have heard but Harry Potter attends Hogwarts, he spent the spring with us, he just went trough. AND IT PROBLY WAITING FOR US." Mrs. Weasley finally realized, "lets go kids, Isabelle you first, how about you go with Ron he will help you."

Isabelle walked and stood beside Ron.

"You ready, on the count of 3 we will run and that's it we'll be there, ok. 1, 2, 3, GO!"

On the count of three Ron and Isabelle ran and went through the wall leading to platform 9 ¾. When they got there Isabelle was dumbstruck, she had never imagined something so beautiful. When she turned around Ron was gone, she guessed he had ran off to find Harry. Isabelle went up to the train, just to get a better look.

"Ticket please" a plan voice said.

Isabelle turned to see a man holding out his hand waiting for her ticket. She handed it to him and loaded onto the bus. When she got on she instantly found a seat that was open. There was no one else there so she figured she had it all to herself. She began to put her things away, then heard voices from across the hall. When she glanced to see who it was she was shocked. She couldn't believe that the one person she had been waiting to meet was sitting across the hall. She quickly sank into her sit. Harry Potter was sitting across from her, she could hear her heart beating faster. She watched as Ron talked to Harry, then to Isabelle's surprise, Ron pointed at her and smiled. Harry looked at her and smiled sweetly, she innocently smiled back. Ron, Harry, and who Isabelle recognized as Hermione got there bags and began to walk across the hall.

"Can we sit here" Harry asked.

"Sure" Isabelle responded.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Continued……..

_She is so pretty.-HP_. Harry Potter wrote on a piece of paper and past it to Ron.

Ron rolled his eyes and began to write Harry Back.

_Well then ask her to the ball tonight. You don't have a date!--RW_

_I know but I don't really know her that well. I mean I just met her--HP_

_Well ask her so you can get to know her--RW_

_I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER LAST NAME!--HP_

_WELL THEN ASK!--RW_

_Isn't that a little weird--HP_

_No!--RW_

_Shouldn't someone tell her to put on her ropes. I mean her real ropes, look at the ropes she has on they say ROYALTY on them. I wonder were she got them..----HP_

_Then why don't you tell her?--RW_

_If you tell her I'll try and ask her to the ball--HP_

_Try my butt your going to tell her to get her ropes on and your going to ask her to the ball--RW_

_FINE!--HP_

Harry gave his friend the evil eye and crumbled the note. Ron eyed Isabelle who was looking out of the window then eyed Harry. Harry shook his head furiously, Ron nodded his head furiously, they soon both looked like they were having spaz attacks. Then Ron finally got up and pushed Harry towards Isabelle and gave him the wide eye look telling him to go for it. Harry taped Isabelle on the shoulder she quickly turned around.

"Sorry for disturbing you, but were almost there you might want to put your ropes on" Harry said politely.

"Oh, I already have mine on" Isabelle said and smiled sweetly.

"But they say ROYALTY on them."

"Yeah…."

"Don't mind me asking but what is your last name?"

"Harry don't you remember me. We were friends when we were like not even one."

"Sorry no, I don't remember much before my parents death."

"Oh." Isabelle starred back out of the window.

"Isabelle you didn't answer my question, what is you last name?"

"Well…Its…..Um…….Promise not to tell anyone, I don't want people going crazy over it."

"I promise."

"Well…its…. Gryffindor."

Harry's eyes open wide and his jaw almost hit the ground.

"You cant be….No that's not possible."

"Yeah I wish."

"Your…your…a GRYFF……"

Isabelle Grabbed Harry's mouth before he could shout out her name.

"Please Harry the entire school will know soon enough, I want to know who my true friends are before _everyone_ becomes my friend."

"That sounds good."

Harry grabbed her hand.

"Before you get a thousand offers, I want to ask you to the ball tonight. So will you go to the ball with me?" Harry said unbelievable fast.

Isabelle held Harry hand tighter, and laughed at his stupidity.

"It would be my pleaser."

Harry and Isabelle sat down across from Ron and Hermione who were also holding hands.

"CANDY FROM THE TROLLEY?" an elderly lady said.

Ron looked up, looking very hungry, then put his hand on his pocket, he obviously had no money. Isabelle felt really bad for the guy.

"Just leave the trolley here" Isabelle said handing the woman and large bag on coins.

"Um. Ok." the woman said very confused.

"Dig in guys, on me, all you have to do is tell me where the little girls room is." Isabelle said with a smile.

"Down the hall then make a right when you see the sign that says RESTROOMS." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Thanks Hermione" Isabelle looked at the untouched candy, "come one guys, eat up!"

Isabelle started to walk down the hall, then she heard a door slid open and she watched as a blond haired kid stepped out. She knew exactly who it was, Draco Malfoy. When he spotted her he began to walk over to her.

"Hey beautiful." he said.

"Hi"

"This most be your first time here because I don't know who you are and a girl as beautiful as you, I would know."

"Well now you know me don't you."

"Yeah but not good enough."

Draco grabbed Isabelle and tossed her into his cart. He then pined her down and kissed her.

_Great my first day at Hogwarts and there is already drama._

Isabelle then tried to send a message to Harry just by thinking, hoping he would be able to hear her it, was her last hope.

"Something is not right" Harry yelled.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

-1Continued…

"Harry where are you going" Hermione yelled down the hall watching Harry run towards the restrooms. Both Hermione and Ron got up and ran after Harry not knowing what was going on. In a distance they heard his screaming.

"Get off her." They heard, Hermione and Ron stopped looked at each other and knew that Isabelle was in trouble. They both shot off down the hall to where Harry's voice was coming from. When they finally caught up with Harry his nose was bleeding and he had a cut across his face. When they looked inside the cart in which he was standing they saw him, the ugliest evilest person alive, Draco Malfoy. Draco also was beaten badly his eye was black and lip was bleeding. Then they saw her, Isabelle. She was lying down on the seat, eyes closed obviously not wanting to watch what was happening to her friend.

"ISABELLE" Ron yelled "GET UP"

Isabelle opened her eyes and looked at Ron, he kept motioning for her to come over. When Isabelle finally got up Draco pushed her down.

"Sit!" he yelled.

"I'm not a dog" she yelled back. Then got up again. Draco tried to pushed her down again but Isabelle wouldn't let him. She stood her ground and walked over to Ron.

"You little Bitch!" Draco screamed at her.

"Don't talk to her like that." Harry cut in.

Then both Harry and Draco began fighting again.

"Stop it. Stop it right now." both Isabelle and Hermione shrieked at the same time.

Harry broke lose of the fight and joined his friends outside the cabin. Draco gave him the evil eye but Harry ignored it. All four of the teenagers walked back to there seats without a sound. When they got to their cart they shut the door and everyone began yelling.

"WHAT WHERE YOU DOING KISSING MALFOY." Harry yelled.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING FIGHTING HIM." Hermione yelled.

"I WASN'T KISSING MALFOY." Isabelle said with a tears.

Just then it broke out into more screaming and yelling and eventually you couldn't even tell who wassaying what.

"I HATE MALFOY."

"ARE YOU HURT."

"HE WILL GO TO HELL FOR THIS."

"WHY WERE YOU KISSING HIS."

"SHUT UP!" Isabelle yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone was quiet. "I wasn't kissing Malfoy, he grabbed me as I was going to the bathroom."

"You okay" Hermione said instantly.

"I'm fine, but trust me that wont be the last time because all the boys will be like that when they find out…well when they found out the thing you'll fine out soon." Isabelle said confusing Ron and Hermione.

Harry grabbed Isabelle's hand.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't know what was going on. I'm sorry."

"It's okay I would have been mad to."

Just then their door slid open and Ginny Weasley walked in.

"I heard a bunch of yel…….." Ginny stopped talking when she saw Isabelle's hand is Harry's. She turned around quickly and ran off.

"Ginny" Harry yelled after her. Harry let go of Isabelle's hand and chased after her. Isabelle looked down and her feet and began to cry.

_Harry will never love me now._

To be continued…….


End file.
